


predicament

by minchionodoxa



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Ayumi Shinozaki - Freeform, Corpse Party, Cute?, F/M, Fireplaces, High School, Injury, Injury Recovery, Reunions, School, School Reunion, Video Game, Winter, Yoshiki Kishinuma - Freeform, ayushiki, may include other corpse party characters?, old story i wrote 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchionodoxa/pseuds/minchionodoxa
Summary: on the way home from work, ayumi runs into an old friend from old times.ayushiki au where nobody died and all, featuring all the main characters from 2-9.





	1. Winter Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on AO3, based on a game called Corpse Party :) Includes my favourite ship Ayushiki and maybe some other stuff, I'll have to see where this fanfiction takes me.  
> I wrote the first chapter around 2-3 years ago in a tuition class (yes I was super bored) and I recently got back to it and started continuing the story again! Feedback is much appreciated, and enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumi Shinozaki runs into an old friend from high school - by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of the original story I wrote 2-3 years ago but I never finished it, so recently I edited it and finished it to make a decent first chapter? It's really short though so don't expect much to go on in this!

Ayumi Shinozaki strolled down the street. It was an empty Christmas Eve; many had taken to the comfort of their homes, sheltered from the night sky, which snowed from the dark abyss above. 

 

She had kindly offered to stay overtime in the bookstore she worked in, which unfortunately lasted longer than she intended to. 

 

"Why did I take that late shift...Ah!"

 

"Ugh!"

 

As she questioned her predicament, she suddenly bumped into another being. 

 

Shuddering from the snow, Ayumi turned to the person she walked into. 

 

He was male, with a masculine build. Deducing the facts, he was probably the same age as her, and bruised from the impact. He wore very light clothing, which she thought was quite strange.

 

"He could contract an illness with this..."

 

The man was unconscious, from hitting a lamp post at the back of his head. Even if she tried to help him, he would have been too heavy for her to carry, so she tended to his injuries. 

 

"Are... you okay?" 

 

The stranger didn't move, but Ayumi could hear his shallow breathing.

 

His breathing sounded familiar. She had heard this man's voice, his breathing before. But from where? 

 

The man slowly opened his eyes, like the sunrise on a nice morning.

 

"Nnnngh...oh...."

 

His voice was coarse, but not like the nice old man she worked for. It was also kind. Ayumi noticed his eyes were like a stormy grey, blank and endless void. His aura was very distinct which was odd to her.

 

She then had a flashback. The one who protected her, consoled her; even in her worst state, he beared to be near her.

 

It was her dear friend, Yoshiki Kishinuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will post the next chapter soon? Enjoy :)
> 
> Edit 26/10/18: i feel like if i added in the fact that this follows the blood covered timeline, it would kinda ruin the story, so i'm removing the part that says that ayumi's classmates and her teacher died. hopefully that doesn't affect you that much!


	2. Feeling Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumi assists Yoshiki by tending to his injuries.

"Are you... Yoshiki Kishinuma?" 

She hoped that it was him. Her other friends, Satoshi and Naomi, were busy with their own activities.  
The other person rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times. His pupils widened.

"S-Shinozaki?!"

"Yes!" Ayumi clapped her hands. She was happy he recognised her, as they had not talked much within the past months.  
Yoshiki sat up in the cold snow, slightly shivering. His face had gone pale from being knocked out. 

"I haven't seen you in so long." Ayumi noticed that his voice was deeper than last time, and he had started to slighty grow facial hair.

The blue-haired girl squatted to reach eye-contact with the boy, whose blonde hair was slowly starting to fade.

"Where have you been this entire time?"

Yoshiki smiled a little. "I've been working hard lately. It's hard to find free time."

"Even in your free time, you couldn't come say hi to us?"

"It's not like that, y'know."

Ayumi laughed a little, and the boy blushed slightly. This intimate moment between them was one that he would cherish.  
As Yoshiki gazed at Ayumi, he didn't seem to notice her examining his face. She frowned a little.

"Oh, your injuries... I need to get you healed up!" The petite girl began to prop up the larger boy. Yoshiki was taken aback by her strength.

"Y'know, I-I can walk just fine!"

"But what will happen if you walk home by yourself and you injure yourself more? I won't be there to help you!" Ayumi was determined to help him out, a race occurrence since high school.

The tall blond man sighed helplessly as he got assisted by the blue-haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter finished 2 weeks ago, but I still have yet to write up the third chapter. Will post when I finish it! As always, leave some feedback for me :)


	3. The Shinozaki House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumi brings Yoshiki to her house to patch him up.

It was long past midnight as the pair reached the Shinozaki residence. Usually, Ayumi would have been home 2 hours before the next day, but as Yoshiki was much more heavier than she anticipated, the walk took longer.

 

"Let's go inside," she huffed, stepping to the door and getting out her keys.

 

"W-wait, inside your house?!" Yoshiki became a bit flustered, as he had never dared to set foot inside the former class president's house before.

 

"Yes. I need to get some medical supplies for you!"

 

The interior of Ayumi's house was dark, which was not much surprise to her. The genkan was at the end of a hallway that stretched out into the unknown. She set her keys down on the wooden table next to the door, and aided Yoshiki with getting his shoes off.

 

The two walked into a small room next to the genkan. It was cozy and filled with lush colours. An arrangement of candles was placed on a small coffee table with two couches facing towards it. Ayumi propped Yoshiki down onto the bigger couch.

 

"Wait here. I'll quickly get supplies. Light up some candles if you want!" With that, Ayumi briskly walked out of the small room.

 

Yoshiki took the time to look around his surroundings. In high school, he always thought that someone like Ayumi was too good to be with him and perceived her as someone high up in the social hierarchy of school. Entering her house was something he thought he'd never do. Using the spare strength he had, he lit up some of the candles, emanating a warm light.

 

Lying down, he took the chance to observe the damage he took. It looked like his leg was slightly bruised, and his head hurt at the back of his head. The room was warm, but the boy felt cold from being exposed to the harsh cold of the snow for so long. He was about to doze off when Ayumi strode back in with a box full of what Yoshiki thought to be medical supplies. He sat himself up, to have a decent appearance, and not look like a nobody lazing off in someone else's house.

 

"I'm back!" She set down the box on the smaller couch and sat close to Yoshiki as she sorted out the materials.

 

The blond boy took a while to process what was happening. His high school classmate was sitting precariously close to him, getting ready to patch him up. He could smell the scent of her hair and feel her warmth next to his cold body. 

 

Yoshiki began to quickly panic, seeing as he was this close to kissing her. Ayumi didn't seem to mind, as she had some experience tending to the injuries of others, in and out of school. 

 

"Let me help you," Ayumi leaned even closer, beginning to patch up the face of the blushing boy. He felt the wounds of his face sting him as one by one.

 

“All done!” When Ayumi completed her work, Yoshiki thought he felt the pain from his face alleviate. Must be some sort of special medicine, he imagined.

 

Ayumi asked, “How do you feel, Kishinuma?” 

 

“I feel great,” Yoshiki replied.

 

“You don’t sound like it.”

 

“I’m positive! Really!”

 

Ayumi chuckled a little, which made Yoshiki happy. “Now I’m glad,” she said, yawning, leaning close to the boy. “This reminds me of high school.”

 

“How?”

 

“I don’t know. No particular reason.”

 

“Is it me?” Yoshiki smirked.

 

“Definitely not! Haha, you’re as sneaky as ever!” 

 

“Me? Sneaky?”

 

“Yeah, like in high school, silly!”

 

“You’re funny, Shinozaki.” Yoshiki grinned a little, which Ayumi was surprised by, but made her happy.

 

“Do you know what I forgot?” Yoshiki turned to Ayumi.

 

“What did you forget?”

 

“Christmas Day is today!”

 

“Oh, Christmas Day. I’ve been so stuck in work I had no idea!”

 

“I can’t remember the last time I even did something for that…”

 

“I don’t usually celebrate it with my family, but sometimes we have special fried chicken for dinner.”

 

Ayumi and Yoshiki talked for ages, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, and the sun rose on the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to come out because I have a lot going on in my life right now, and I also was stuck at what to do with the third chapter, since after I wrote the original 2 years ago there wasn't any expansion to it ._.


	4. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, a cup of coffee, and a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is where i kind of deviate from the original storyline, but some segments of the story retain my original thoughts about it. enjoy :)

A bird flew up into the air, free from its nest. Such noise woke the blue-haired girl from her deep slumber. Light entered her vision, curtains from behind opened to reveal a sunny, yet cloudy day in December.

Nestled into her warmth, she took note of the red blanket that enveloped her body. The class president initially thought that her classmate would be beside her, as they had chatted until they dozed off. But, he seemed to be nowhere in sight.

 

The brown coffee table laid out in front of her, the candles melted and seemingly blown out. A white piece of paper sat next to the candles, and in a groggy state, she took it.

 

Rubbing her eyes to try and decipher the writing, it was a message from Yoshiki.

 

“Sorry to leave so quickly. Thank you for taking care of me! – Kishinuma-kun”

 

Ayumi smiled a little, thinking that he might have been embarrassed and hastily rushed out. Although faint now, she believed she smelled his scent in the air.

 

There were sounds of footsteps emerging close.

 

“Morning…”

 

The sound came from Ayumi’s older sister, Hinoe. She was a psychic and had vast knowledge of the wonders of the world. She and Ayumi were very close.

 

“Morning, Sis!”

 

Hinoe was wrapped in a pink blanket much like Ayumi’s red blanket. “Hello, Ayumi-chan… today is Christmas Day, is it not?”

 

“It sure is!”

 

“Ah, I haven’t been able to celebrate Christmas in such a long time… how about we get some food at a café for a little celebration, perhaps?” suggested Hinoe.

 

“I could definitely have something to eat! Let’s go.”

* * *

“The Chilled Bean”, a small but popular café with teenagers in the area, was full of people, not uncanny for a day like Christmas. School was off for the day and settling down for a cup of coffee and chit-chat was on a lot of people’s minds.

 

The sisters got a table facing a window looking out into the street. The flowers in the window boxes were enveloped by the white snow.

 

“I’m so cold,” Hinoe shivered. A waiter came up to their table, asking for their meals.

 

“What do you wanna order?” Ayumi asked. “I think I’ll get a French toast and a hot chocolate.”

 

“Just a cup of coffee for me please. No sugar.”

 

“Coming right up!” The cheerful waiter brisked away.

 

“He sure seemed enthusiastic.” Hinoe smiled, turning to Ayumi. “I haven’t gotten to spend that much time with you, Ayumi-chan. How is your work turning out for you?”

 

“The bookstore is turning out well for me.”

 

“Is the old man treating you nicely?”

 

“He’s a generous person. I’m so grateful that Morishige-kun told me about the job offering.”

 

“Your friends are very kind. I can sense their auras of positivity when they’re with you. They’re a good influence.”

 

Ayumi blushed. “I’m glad I have friends like them.”

 

The waiter came back with the sister’s meals, and Hinoe sipped on her coffee while Ayumi crunched on her toast. The class president was glad that she could spend a blissful morning with her sister.

 

This gave her a clever idea to reunite all her friends and even have some fun together.

 

Hinoe, having finished her coffee, placed it on a tiny saucer. “Shall we go and pay for our meal?”

 

Ayumi grinned. “Okay!”

* * *

“Thanks, Shinohara-san. See you then!”

 

After an hour of catching up with her friends through calls, Ayumi had finally finished arranging her party. All of her close friends agreed to come – well, except one.

 

She didn’t have Yoshiki’s phone number.

 

After high school, Ayumi kept in touch with all of her friends, but Yoshiki began to slowly drift from the circle as he became wrapped in work. Thus, she never got to ask for his number.

 

“Maybe I’ll ask Mochida for it. He’s best friends with Kishinuma-kun.”

 

Quick taps on her phone, and a message was swiftly sent to her classmate.

 

“hello mochida-kun! sorry to bother you but can i ask for kishinuma-kuns phone number? thanks! ”

 

Minutes later, a reply was given.

 

“sure!”

 

With the new information she had received, she quickly dialled her blonde friend.

 

Ring, ring, ring…

 

“Hello?” A crackly, deep voice came through the speakers of the phone.

 

“Uh, is this Yoshiki Kishinuma?” the girl asked nervously.

 

“Shinozaki?” the voice on the other side lifted a little, which Ayumi assumed was a gasp. “How did you get my phone number?”

 

“I have my sources,” she muttered wickedly. “Anyways, I’m inviting you to a little Christmas party I’m hosting!”

 

“A party?” the blonde sounded shocked over the phone. “Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it… I have work soon and it’s a late shift.”

 

“Oh…” Ayumi was disappointed that her classmate had work on a day like Christmas, although it was to be expected. “If you’ll be able to come, let me know! Oh, and it’s at a karaoke bar, I’ll text you the details!”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“See you then!”

 

Beep.

 

Ayumi sighed. She sat on a window sill, the glass covered by moisture from her breath.

 

She had a distant flashback to her high school days, as a class president ruling over her fellow high schoolers. She remembered her constant story-telling of urban legends, always seeming to scare Mochida and causing an incident with Nakashima. Shishido-sensei was always there for her, whenever she wanted to have a light chat or some gossip about the teachers or even some students. Most of all, she remembered her undying crush for Mochida, and her almost obsessiveness with him, who was oblivious to everything and everyone infatuated with him.

 

She was sure after high school, the crush that thumped in her heart dissolved, and Mochida was just a friend to her now. Maybe it was just the lack of interaction post-school that she had with him, or just moving on from teenage crushes.

 

Now, she had recently re-united with Yoshiki, who she had rarely talked to in the past three years. He still retained his sarcastic and blunt personality, which would have made her angry in high school, but now, she found it kind of funny.

 

Somehow, she felt strange. Did suddenly re-uniting with an old friend change her heart? Even she wasn’t sure why her mood lifted in the last day and a half. Either way, she brushed it off as a silly thought and went on with arranging her party.

Unfortunately, that was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took up a solid 3 pages on my document  
> i really like this chapter a lot more and it's much longer too, and coincidentally i'm posting this on my birthday! cool  
> the thought of ayumi having a party was the original segment in my story, and enjoy the next chapter! ;))


	5. A Joyful Night-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumi hosts her Christmas reunion party with her classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for taking a long time to upload this chapter! i have exams right now and it's a butt  
> but i worked extra hard on this chapter SO YALL BETTER APPRECIATE IT AND ITS EXTRA LONG

The wind ran through the cold alleyway, dimly lit up by a neon sign overlooking a lively bar. “KARA-O-KEI”, the letters on the sign spelt.

 

Ayumi stood outside, wondering if it was the right place she had decided to book. Her thick coat didn’t seem to help against the wintry season. Despite her doubts, she entered the building.

 

“Good evening, I reserved a room for eight..? Yes, thank you!” Briskly to the party door, numbered 204. 

 

The key worked its magic in the door, clicking seamlessly, opening to a room of muted fuchsia enveloped in disco lights and couches of obnoxiously vibrant colours.

 

She was glad all of her friends agreed to come to the small gathering she had formed, but was worried for Yoshiki. He also agreed to come – but he wasn’t sure if he would arrive at the right time – or arrive at all.

 

Once again in a predicament, she plopped herself down onto one of the couches, worried for her friend.

 

But why?

 

As if nature gifted upon her a blessing, the party door opened, and two figures stepped into the room. They were Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Nakashima, Satoshi in a white dress shirt and blazer, with Nakashima in a modest green dress with a thick coat.

 

“Mochida! Nakashima! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Ayumi ran to her friends, encapsulating them in a tight hug. After high school, it was hot news that the two had finally become an item, which made their class president happy for them, but at the same time, felt melancholic for some reason. Their timely arrival made her happier and relieve some of her concerns.

 

“Thank you so much for inviting us to this cute party! Ah, I’m so excited!” Naomi jumped up and down a little, and Satoshi grinned.

 

As the new trio took a seat on the couches, the young man asked, “How’s life going for you, Shinozaki?”

 

“Oh, it’s alright. Nothing special happening – other than right now, of course!” she chuckled. “How about yours?”

 

Satoshi smiled, turning to Naomi. “My job is doing me well, and now that I can be with Naomi, it’s even greater!” The couple tightened the grip on their hands, and blushed.

 

The party door was burst open, along with a noise that erupted from it.

 

“Naooooooooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

 

It was Seiko Shinohara, Naomi’s best friend since their childhood. Although two years had passed since graduation, Seiko was just as energetic and upbeat as her high school self, clearly evidenced by her overly sparkly shirt and trademark curly hair.

 

Seiko went in for a giant hug on Naomi. “Seiko! I missed youu soo muuuuchh!!! Ah, you’re hugging a little tight!”

 

“Oh, sorryyyyy~ Teehee!” Seiko turned to Satoshi, with a mischievous grin on her face. “Hope you’ve been taking good care of my Naomi. You know what will happen if you hurt her!”

 

“Seiko!” Naomi gasped a little and laughed.

 

Satoshi became a little flustered and held his hands up in defense. “I-I would never!”

 

Ayumi let out a joyful giggle.

 

Eventually, the last couple, Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige, entered the room. Unfortunately, Mayu transferred to a different high school in the second year, but kept in close touch with the crew, especially with Sakutaro, who profusely declared that they weren’t official – yet. 

 

The party finally got into swing, with Seiko and Naomi starting off with a trendy J-pop song. Mayu then sang a cute ballad as the food and drinks came in. The drinks seemed to have quite a profuse effect on the boys, especially Sakutaro, who screeched to a heavy metal instrumental, and Satoshi, who sang a popular song that all of his classmates jammed to in high school, which everyone chimed into.

 

Ayumi was certainly enjoying herself, but there was one thing – more like one person – was missing. 

 

Yoshiki hadn’t showed up at the party.

 

Naomi, who hadn’t got drunk yet, sat up next to Ayumi on the couch. “Do you know if Kishinuma is coming?”

 

The blue-haired girl had a worried look. “I don’t know. He said he had work today and he might come late, but he might not even come at all.” She sighed. “I really wanted everyone to come and have an enjoyable Christmas, but now I don’t know!” She pouted a little.

 

Naomi hugged her in consolation. “Don’t worry. You can enjoy it for him.” She pinched Ayumi’s cheeks. “You look so blue, and yet you are the reason we are all here today. Come on, have fun with us!” She took Ayumi by the hand and made her join the others in a song.

 

Ayumi stood in front of the karaoke machine, staring at the bright TV screen that showed an array of songs to choose. 

 

“Ooh! Shinozaki’s gonna sing for us!!” Seiko slurred.

 

Many of the song choices were questionable, some that Ayumi didn’t even know, but she set her eyes on a song called “In the rain”, which she somehow, she felt she had heard of before. 

 

The song began to play, and the instruments played an eerie melody, which metamorphosed into a sort of rock-and-roll instrumental. Nature taking it’s course again, the lyrics of the song flowed from her mouth like a stream of water:

 

“Falling down quietly,"  
“as the rain swept my presence away….”  
“Continuing a journey deep into my opened eyes,”  
“is a heart that brims with love…”

 

Her classmates were surprised by her amazing singing, as was she, before a strong hand took her microphone and sang into it for her. 

 

“If those words will forgive my countless mistakes  
“I’ll desperately unravel the time that bounds reality”  
“Endless forked roads leading there were blocked”  
“That singing voice relieving these doubts”  
“Keeps on echoing…”

 

Being shocked for a split-second before realising what had happened, Ayumi turned to her right to see who took her microphone. 

 

Yoshiki had showed up!

 

“Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! It’s Kishinumaaaaaa!!” Seiko bellowed again.

 

“Kishinuma? When did you get here?” Ayumi was very perplexed by the situation.

 

Yoshiki couldn’t hear her over the cheering and music, but she sure could. His voice was deep and clear as a polished bell, and every note he sang was smooth and relaxing. In a way, it was as if his singing voice was an entirely different person to himself.

 

Ayumi, determined to finish her song, grabbed the other microphone from the mic stand, and sung what was left of the song. Yoshiki, who glanced, was taken aback, but  
went along with it and sung the last lines with her.

 

“If those words will forgive my countless mistakes  
“I’ll desperately unravel the time that bounds reality”  
“Endless forked roads leading there were blocked”  
“That singing voice relieving these doubts”  
“Keeps on echoing…”

 

The whole room was full of cheer and surprise. Ayumi was exhausted, but she had enjoyed every bit of the experience. She stepped back into the couch. 

 

Yoshiki was still with the others being cheered on to sing another song. It was a relief that he managed to come to the party, even if he was late. 

 

Yoshiki looked back at the tired woman, gesturing for her to come sing some more. She grinned and stepped up to enjoy the rest of her night.

* * *

A few hours went by, with dinner, songs, and much more drinks. Seiko got wasted, needing to be carried by Naomi and Satoshi on the way out.

 

“Ttthhaanksss forrr the parrttyyyy, Shhhhiiinozakiiiii~~” Seiko waved lousily, as Naomi and Satoshi left.

 

Although he stated he was a “heavy drinker”, a glass or two seemed to make Sakutaro a lot more tipsy than he thought (and eventually, he passed out). “He’s fine, it’ll wear off soon. Thanks for the party, Shinozaki!” Mayu waved as she slowly dragged a lousily Sakutaro out.

 

That left Yoshiki and Ayumi by themselves. Ayumi helped herself to some leftover food on the small coffee table. The party room was still vibrant, disco lights beaming colours from every angle in the room. 

 

Yoshiki sighed, sinking into the couch. “Sorry for coming later than I should have.”

 

Ayumi smiled a little, worn out from the fun. “It’s okay. At least you joined us.”

 

Yoshiki chuckled a little. “Funny how you remembered to invite me. You didn’t even have my phone number!”

 

“That’s why I asked Mochida for yours!”

 

“Well, that makes sense now.”

 

The karaoke waiter came into the room, telling the two that it was time for closing and they had to leave.

 

Stepping out into the cold, Yoshiki smiled, more genuinely than ever. “That was quite fun. Haven’t experienced a karaoke party like that in a while.”

 

“Haha.” A cold, white speck landed on Ayumi’s nose, shivering her face.

 

“Is that…?” She looked up into the black sky, shrouded by the night.

 

Snow was falling from the heavens.

 

Yoshiki shuffled in the pile of white specks.

 

"Shinozaki?"

 

"Yes?"

 

He sighed heavily, his breath shaking.

 

“I-”

 

Ring ring! Ring ring! Yoshiki's phone erratically made a loud noise.

 

Shocked and flushed red, Yoshiki hastily searched for his phone in his pockets.

 

"H-Hello? Ah…. Y-yes. Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Beep.

 

“Um, I have to go. I have a shift at work tomorrow.”

 

“Ah, I see…. Okay, thank you for coming!” Ayumi bowed a little to show respect.

 

Yoshiki scratched his back in slight embarrassment. “I-It’s no problem.” He turned on his foot and slowly walked away.

 

Ayumi waved a little. “Seeya!”

 

Without turning back, Yoshiki waved a little.

 

The night slowly turning into morning, Ayumi Shinozaki strolled down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i can't write KISS SCENES  
> tell me what to improve please thank you :)))
> 
> also, "In the rain" is an actual song (it's by Yumi Hara) and in fact it's the OP for Corpse Party: Blood Drive!  
> Listen if you want to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fQPRuL_L3Q
> 
> edit 6.12.18: changed their meeting to a cafe since meeting up in a park during the winter sounds really unpractical.
> 
> edit: 5.2.18: OOF it's been almost two months since i updated this fanfic but i completely changed the last parts of the chapter because it was cringey and it sucked. LOL


End file.
